


Project: Save the Baby

by InspireTheFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Lone Survivors, M/M, Sort of adopted child, Survivors, The plague, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bite, but not really cause they knew eachother before hand, high disregard for realistic decline of world, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: This world was desolate and cruel. As to be expected.She could handle it herself, she knew. If nothing else, she could handle this. She tried telling herself that over and over.But as The Plague moves on, and humanity falls to gnawing teeth and dead eyes. She couldnt seem to keep her head above water.But she had to. She needed to keep going.If not for her, then for the kid.





	1. Chapter 1

The fire blazed against my back as I ran down the hill.

The country ranch house that was behind me was almost completely consumed by flames. Moans and groans came from the creatures as they trudged through the house, looking for possible victims even as the fire melted their skin. If I was silent I could get far away unnoticed. I had a backpack across my back and a pathetic butcher knife as my only protection.

And the satchel.

I had a makeshift satchel, slung across my chest. I held it against my breasts, keep it from bouncing too much as I ran from the end of the hill towards the looming dark woods. I almost haltered in my stride at the fear of entering the darkness but I continued on anyways. I couldn't be scared right now, I needed to be strong. Now or never.

I paused at the edge of the forest and looked down at my satchel. It moved slightly against my chest. I unwrapped the front and pulled it aside, a tiny bronze face with curly brown hair sat there, a tiny body extending from it and little fingers grasped the empty air. I smiled as I breathed heavily above the baby. I reach down and let him grasp my finger in his tiny hand, his eyes opened showing his dark hazel eyes, glimmering in the light of the large bonfire. His face quivered for a second and I quickly reached into my pocket, I felt a plastic bump against my fingers and I pulled the object out, I checked it over before placing it in my mouth and sucking off the grime and placing the rubber end into his mouth. To my relief he accepted the pacifier and soon his eyes closed again and his breathing turned to normal. I wrapped him in the satchel again and took a breath as I faced forward.

I was mentally preparing myself to step into the forest. Suddenly, I jumped by a sudden groaning and moaning, growing louder from behind, without thinking I plunged head first into the woods.

Uncertain of my choice. Uncertain of my probability to survive. Uncertain of my future. Uncertain if I can raise a baby boy in this type of world. But damn it, I'm going to try. And this kid will only die if those... those walking corpses, rip him from my cold, dead, fingers.


	2. ghost town

(7 years later)

I peaked out from by the crumbling brick wall. A noise was coming from a little way down the path. I was crouched, behind this piece of a destroyed building not far from the sound. I knew what was down there.

I was breathing heavy from exhaustion, but I inhaled and exhaled through my nose, to be as quiet as possible. Very carefully, I reached behind my shoulder and opened my pal. As I was expecting, I felt a warm hard polymer be placed into my awaiting hand. I closed my fingers around it and brought it to my front. After shifting it to the appropriate hand, I reached back again and another object is placed inside, this time a thin piece of wood was placed in it. I grasped the thin wood by the feathered bottom and aligned it with the string, placing the other end ontop of my thumb, I slowly crawled out from behind the walll, crouched as low as I could.

I moved out until I could see my target. A mangled, disoriented figure was moving along the rubble, coming farther and farther down the road, eventually it would find the refuge I had made in this run down house and would attack. But I woud get it first.

Slowly, I stood. The figure didn't seem to notice me yet, so I gripped my lower lip under my gaped tooth and blew, a shrill whistle echoed the air and the figure looked up immediately. But before it got the chance to take a step forward or even snarl my way, My hand released the pent up energy and the slender wooden piece I was propping up was feather-deep in the creature's skull. It fell to the ground, dead.... again.

I had turned around before the creature even fell, already knowing my arrow hit its mark. I ran back to the rumbled wall and gathered all of the things before looking back and holding out my hand.

Brown eyes looked back up at me. They had trust, and awe in them. Despite what I just did he never looked at me differently.

"Come on, Axel." I motion towards our escape "Let's leave before others come"

A small, but calloused hand grabbed mine without hesitation and I pulled the young boy up.

"I can hold some things, ya know," he replied quietly as we cautiously hurried across the open area.

I nodded, as to acknowledge his contribution, but kept the bags across my own shoulders.

"Sis." 

I felt a tug in my hand before the small hand left my grasp. I froze immediately and looked back again, scared something had happened to him. But I found him standing but 2 paces behind me, arms crossed and face determined.

"Let me at least carry the extra bag" Axel demanded softly. The extra bag was the bag that held spare parts, mostly extra clothing or scavenged things that we would find a use for next time we stopped.

I thought for a moment before rolling my eyes and peeling off the light bag from my pile, handing it to him he straps it around his own bag and adjusts the straps.

"Alright, can we go now?" I say sarcastically, he pretends thinks for a moment before nodding cheerily and grabbing my hand again.

I felt immediatley at ease again, something I think Axel knew. I couldn't feel calm unless I was sure Axel was safe. Even if he was right next to me, it would take almost an hour for me to make sure our shelter was secure enough to protect him. Even then, I wouldn't sleep much more than half an hour at a time.

We moved through the debris of buildings, much were already stripped down and raided, others were crumbling from damages they might have received during the first break out.

I shivered as I remembered that night clearly. I looked back at Axel for the ten millionth time and once we finally reached the cover of the dark woods, we plunged head first and started sprinting. This was a normal routine. After searching a different abandoned town we would kill whatever creatures that were in immediate danger of finding us and pick up anything that could be useful. Then we dove back into the woods and moved on. Stopping to rest in trees or under canopy bushes. We never stayed more then a night to collect our bearings.

"Where we going now?" Axel asked when we stopped jogging after 15 minutes and began to walk.

"We're going east again. Back towards the Atlantic," I responded as I glanced around the empty trees once more.

"What for?" Axel asked knowing I had some motive for moving to a specific location.

I smiled at his intuition, he knew me too well.

"I'm pretty sure there were some crops growing the last time we passed down those mountains. We could stay there for a while... I was thinking of building a house," I smiled when Axel looked up at me in shock, then with excitement

"You mean we'll be able to live in a house. For a month!" He smiled

I shrugged and felt my lip tug up at the corners "Maybe a year" I said nonchalantly

the rest of the walk Axel skipped along cheerfully, excited about the idea of not having to switch locations every week. To be honest, i was too. We've been moving around ever since Axel was baby. Days blended into weeks, weeks into months, months then years. Until it was a total of 7 years since the apocalypse of the former United States, the world for all i know. I was only 16 when the breakout happened, Axel only a 1 year and a few months old. Now I'm almost 24 and my birthday was coming up. As was Axel's, he was turning 9. When I was just starting out in the new horrid world, birthdays were one of the good things I looked foward too. But I didnt know Axel's birthday. So I decided we would share one. It was the 30th of July. Every summer when it got warmer after the consistently troubling winter, we would find a good place to stay up high and watch the stars at night, maybe eat something sweet or anything really that we could find.

But this year, I hoped to travel somewhere near the former South Carolina and climb the hills, build a house somewhere secluded, grow some crops and survive.

Well, that's what I was hoping to do. Then I messed uo.


End file.
